·::Cálido corazón de Hielo::·
by Underword
Summary: Karin Kurosaki había creído que ella era especial para el capitán de cabellos blancos, sin embargo nunca fue así tras enterarse de una manera inesperada. HitsuHina
1. Corazón de hielo

**:Cálido corazón de hielo:**

 **ByUnderword**

 **Summary:** Karin Kurosaki había creído que ella era especial para el capitán de cabellos blancos, sin embargo nunca fue así tras enterarse de una manera inesperada. HitsuHina

 **Pairing:** HitsuHina (ToushiroHitsugaya x Momo Hinamori). Unilateral HitsuKarin (significa no correspondido HitsuKarin). Si no te gusta no leas, esta historia es apta para los que son 100 % HitsuHina.

Género: Romance, Drama

-narración-

-pensamiento-

Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen son obras de TiteKubo.

...

 **:Cálido corazón de hielo:**

 **Two shot**

 _Había creído que ella era alguien especial para él desde que lo conoció por pura casualidad._

 _Pero qué tonta ha sido. Se sentía una completa estúpida e ingenua_

El juego no estuvo mal, fue divertido jugar al fútbol con sus amigos. Aunque le hubiera gustado que alguien más se haya unido al juego.

 _Toushiro_

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo en voz alta, lo extrañaba.

-Hubiera sido genial que Toushiro jugara con nosotros -comentó uno de sus amigos decepcionado.

-Sí, habría sido más divertido –

-Tal vez la próxima vez lo veamos -dijo Karin sintiendo unas ansias de verlo otra vez.

-Oye, ese no es Toushiro -señaló uno de los niños un lejano punto. Los otros junto con Karin siguieron con la mirada hasta avistar una conocida melena blanca.

-Hey, Toushi -trato de llamar Karin sin demostrar la alegría que sentía pero su voz murió al ver que el peli blanco iba acompañado de alguien más.

Lejos de donde estaba Karin y sus amigos, Toushiro se encontraba caminando con su característica tranquilidad pero acompañado de una chica que parecía ser un poco mayor que él además que era más alta en cuanto su estatura. Era bonita y su apariencia rebozaba inocencia y femineidad sin contar de dulzura y calidez, poseedora de cabellos y ojos castaños oscuros que contrastaba con su piel nívea.

Ambos estaban vestidos de manera casual, como si…como si…

 _Estuvieran en una cita_

Por una extraña causa, sentía inquietud que aquella suposición fuera verdad.

-Wau, ¿Quién es esa chica que está con Toushiro? -preguntó uno de los chicos.

-Es muy bonita –los demás asintieron estando de acuerdo.

Ese comentario la golpeó mucho. Porque era cierto. En comparación con ella, Karin era todo lo opuesto.

No tenía apariencia delicada, ni femenina ni tampoco elegante o bella. Parecía un marimacho, tosca, fría y sin gracia muy contrario con su gemela Yuzu que sí era considerada una chica.

-Deberíamos ir a saludarlo, ¿no creen? -sugirió uno de los chicos.

-Lo dices porque quieres conocer a esa chica linda -bromeó el otro siendo acompañado las risas de sus amigos.

Karin era la única estaba en desacuerdo, sentía un pequeño remordimiento tan sólo ver a Toushiro con alguien más. Pero no dijo nada, tan sólo se dignó en seguir a los chicos.

No tardaron en localizar al peli blanco dentro de una pequeña cafetería con su acompañante.

Viéndolos a través del cristal que los protegía del frío pero no de los fisgones, pudo notar que ambos parecían disfrutar la compañía del otro completamente ajenos al entorno.

Lo que más le llamó la atención fue ver a Toushiro esbozar una sonrisa imperceptible pero genuina en su rostro mientras su acompañante le sonreía también de manera cariñosa y llena de alegría.

 _Jamás…jamás lo he visto sonreír así, ni siquiera esas veces que estuve con él_

Eso fue lo más doloroso para Karin, las veces que se encontró con el capitán de cabellos blancos éste nunca demostró otra expresión que no fuera su típica seriedad, fría y resuelta. Nunca lo ha visto sonreír así con ella.

 _Era como si nunca he podido romper el muro de hielo que rodeaba su corazón._

De pronto, comenzaba sentir cierta envidia por su acompañante.

-Wau, Toushiro debe estar disfrutándolo con esa chica –

-¿Qué tal si es su novia? –

-Que suerte tiene! Me gustaría tener una novia así-

Karin apretó los labios para acallar los ecos de sus celos, no quería romper su fachada indiferente con gritar a sus amigos que callaran el halago que lanzaban a la pelicastaña.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en cuanto se oyó una risa cantarina proveniente dentro de la cafetería, sus ojos negros captaron una escena dolorosamente entrañable y tierna.

La chica de cabellos oscuros se reía de algo que parecía haber avergonzado al peliblanco, quien a pesar de su enfadada expresión sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un tono carmesí que le resultaba adorable.

 _Hacen una linda pareja…_

Había recordado la vez que fue a su casa, Yuzu e Ichigo creyeron que eran pareja a pesar que lo negaron, especialmente Toushiro que parecía completamente en desacuerdo con eso.

Karin nunca iba a demostrar que sí le hubiera gustado que lo fueran, había ignorado aquella sensación que tuvo cuando Toushiro reaccionó con una rotunda negación.

Los vio salir por la puerta de la pequeña cafetería, el sonido de la campanilla rompió el tren de sus pensamientos y vio al grupo de sus amigos acercarse a la pareja.

-Hey, Toushiro –saludó uno de ellos.

El susodicho levantó la vista para encontrarte al grupo de amigos que conoció en su encuentro con la hermana de Kurosaki Ichigo, además que la mencionada estaba con ellos.

-Aa -saludó simplemente pero a nadie le extrañó acostumbrado de su personalidad.

-Shiro-chan, salúdalos un poco mejor -le regaño su acompañante con suavidad.

Un sutil temblor se captó en la caja blanca del joven capitán.

-Hinamori no me llames así -masculló molesto por aquel ridículo apodo.

-¿Cómo te llamas, guapa? -se acercó uno de los chicos a la acompañante de Toushiro, se cohibió de inmediato al recibir la fría mirada fulminante de los exóticos ojos turquesa del peli blanco.

-Soy Momo Hinamori conozco a Shiro digo Hitsugaya-kun desde que somos niños -se presentó la pelicastaña pronunciando una voz suave y dulce asemejado a un melocotón dulce que los dejó embobados al grupo de amigos.

 _Es bonita, no lo puedo negar. No me extraña porque todos quedaron encantados por esa sonrisa_

-Ellos son los amigos de la hermana de Kurosaki Ichigo que los conocí aquí -les presentó Toushiro a esa chica llamada Momo.

Eso le dolió en el fondo de su corazón.

 _Tan sólo…me conoce como la hermana de Ichigo en lugar de mí misma…_

Respiró hondo para no demostrar su debilidad, no lo haría en frente todos especialmente de Toushiro y su "novia".

-Es Karin Kurosaki -espetó tajante.

Los presentes la miraron entre expectante y curiosos por su tono.

-De acuerdo, Kurosaki -se corrigió Toushiro con un leve ceño fruncido- Fue un gusto en verlos a todos, pero Hinamori y yo necesitamos…

 _Kurosaki…No Karin siquiera…_

Apretó los puños a tal punto que se han puesto blancos y puso toda fuerza de voluntad para no llorar.

-Bien, fue un gusto en verte a ti y a Hinamori-san. Nosotros ya nos íbamos, no queremos arruinar su cita -después de pronunciar entre dientes se retiró con pasos lentos y firmes como si quisiera aplastar a alguien con sus pies. Dejando atrás a los extrañados presentes incomprendidos por su comportamiento.

 _Al final no soy nada para él, nada más que la hermana de un conocido…_

 ** _Continuará..._**

 **N/A: Este fue el primer capítulo desde la perspectiva de Karin. Fue mi primer fic que escribo de HitsuHina, espero que haya sido de su agrado además a pesar que la pareja de HitsuKarin me desagrada mucho, traté de escribir lo más fiel posible con el personaje. El siguiente capítulo será sobre HitsuHina.**

 **Espero recibir sus comentarios, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo que aún está en proceso.**

 **Saludos, Underword XD!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Cálido corazón de hielo

**::*::Cálido corazón de hielo::*::**

 **By Underword**

 **Summary:** Karin Kurosaki había creído que ella era especial para el capitán de cabellos blancos, sin embargo nunca fue así tras enterarse de una manera inesperada. HitsuHina

 **Pairing: HitsuHina (ToushiroHitsugaya x Momo Hinamori). Unilateral HitsuKarin (significa no correspondido HitsuKarin). Si no te gusta no leas, esta historia es apta para los que son 100 % HitsuHina.**

 **Género:** Romance, Drama

-narración-

- _pensamiento-_

 **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen son obras de Tite Kubo.**

* * *

 **::*::Cálido corazón de hielo::*::**

 **Two shot**

Después de despedirse del grupo de niños, Toushiro emprendió con Hinamori al recorrido por Karakura o mejor dicho a lo que su molesta y holgazana teniente organizó como "cita".

La idea de tomarse un descanso y pasear durante una misión le parecía poco agrado para él, sin embargo tras enterarse que su amiga de infancia estaría involucrada además que ésta se mostró entusiasta por recorrer Karakura para conocer mejor la ciudad, decidió no oponerse y a regañadientes aceptar la "cita".

No tardó en vestir el atuendo que Matsumoto seleccionó para él, a pesar de sentirse consternado aceptó después de escuchar "Vamos, taichou. Esto es por Momo, no querrás decepcionarla ¿no?" más un puchero para nada convincente. Lo hace por Hinamori además que ella no ha tenido la menor oportunidad de conocer mejor Karakura después de lo sucedido con Aizen y la batalla contra los Arrancar.

Podía leer la intención de su teniente, después de lo ocurrido y las batallas duras que han sobrevivido, lo mejor sería relajarse y disfrutar su tiempo perdido con su amiga de infancia.

Claro, después que al escuadrón de la Quinta División le asignaron un nuevo capitán que fue uno de los Visored que ayudaron para luchar contra los Arrancar, Momo tenía poco tiempo para pasar con los altos mandos de la Décima División.

" _Creo que ahora es un buen momento para descansar y pasarla bien con Hinamori¿no lo cree, taicho?"_ Esas fueron las palabras de su teniente con el fin de convencerlo.

En fin, al final de cuentas accedió a su cita y esperó a que Hinamori hiciera su aparición, ya que Matsumoto se tomó la molestia en ayudarla a arreglarse también.

- _Esa Matsumoto_ -a veces le gustaría que su teniente fuera menos haragana y más responsable en su ocupación de ser uno de los altos mandos del Gotei 13.

Nunca iba a admitirlo en voz alta pero estaba algo nervioso sobre la "cita". Esto era ridículo, siempre había pasado un tiempo de calidad con Momo desde que tenía memoria y es cierto que nunca habían estado solos desde que se convirtieron en Shinigami's.

Nunca estuvo en una cita antes y nunca le interesó en tenerlo con alguien. Con Hinamori lo tomaría como un caso excepcional.

-Shiro-chan, estoy lista. Espero no haberme tardado mucho -la alegre y dulce voz de su amiga lo sacó de su ensoñación.

Sintió un tic nervioso alterarse en su sien, tampoco podía convencer a su amiga que dejara de llamarlo con ese ridículo apodo que le bautizó cuando era niño.

-Ya te dije que no me llames así, Momo moja -tras voltear para encarar a la pelicastaña se calló de inmediato.

En frente de sus ojos exóticos se encontraba su amiga de infancia, pero muy cambiada para la ocasión. Momo tenía cabello suelto con una cinta color roja que descansaba en la parte superior de su cabeza. Usaba un bonito vestido con volados en la falda color durazno, una campera de denim blanco, zapatos de tacón bajo color rojo y complementado con una carrera blanca con cadenas como correa. Usaba un sutil maquillaje: sombras color durazno en los ojos y un brillo labial natural en sus labios.

No pudo evitar mirarla con los ojos abiertos por el asombro.

 _Hinamori se veía…muy guapa, toda una mujer_

-¿Shiro-chan? -pronunció la pelicastaña extrañada ante el silencio de su amigo- ¿Estás bien? ¿Me veo mal?

Ante la cercanía de Momo, Toushiro percibió el perfume a frutas que le rompió su concentración. Cerró los ojos disfrutando su aroma embriagante.

Al caer en cuenta de su ensoñación, volvió de inmediato a la realidad.

-Claro que te ves muy bien, tonta -pronunció regresando a su fachada de siempre resuelta y fastidiado- Para la próxima no te tardes o podría dejarte aquí.

-Mou, Shiro-chan no tienes que ser tan cruel -le respondió Hinamori con un puchero.

-¡Es Hitsugaya-taichou! -reclamó que lo reconociera como su superior y miembro del Gotei13- Vamos o sino se nos hará tarde, Momo-moja-camas -se encaminó hacia el lugar donde Matsumoto indicó que sería la "cita" en un intento por ocultar el rubor pintando su rostro.

-Espera, Hitsugaya-kun! No vayas tan rápido – la pelicastaña hizo ademán de seguir a su amigo.

Los dos tomaron el camino que los llevaría a una cafetería que Rangiku había estado antes, Momo miró fascinada la ciudad que se veía completamente diferente al Seiretei y Rukongai debido a las construcciones modernas que dominaban las zonas urbanas y las personas vestían indumentaria modernas además de usar tecnologías actualizadas. Mientras Toushiro tan sólo seguía adelante como si estuviera acostumbrado de la modernidad que presentaba la ciudad y tan sólo miraba cada expresión que dibujaba en el rostro de su amiga de infancia.

No iba a admitirlo, pero había extrañado esto.

No había notado lo mucho que su amiga ha crecido convirtiéndose en una bonita chica que a pesar de su longevidad todavía no dejaba esa inocencia que la caracterizaba junto con la dulzura que nunca desaparecería.

-Mira, Hitsugaya-kun aquí venden los dulces que tanto te gustan -comentó Momo al avistar en una tienda amanattolos favoritos del peliblanco.

A pesar que su amigo no cambió su expresión pudo percibir un brillo asomarse en sus ojos turquesa, que le pareció muy entrañable para Momo.

- _A pesar que Shiro-chan se comporte muy serio y maduro sigue siendo el mismo Shiro-chan que conozco -_ pensó la pelicastaña para sí esbozando una sonrisa brillante.

Después de haber recorrido por un rato el centro de la ciudad de Karakura ambos decidieron detenerse por un momento en la cafetería para descansar.

Se sentaron en una mesa situada en la ventana de la tienda y llegó la mesera para tomar la orden.

Toushiro tan sólo pidió té verde ya que estaba más familiarizado con esa bebida acompañado de unas sencillas sándwiches tostados, en cambio Momo quería probar algo nuevo.

-Licuado de melocotón dulce para ella con unos crepes con frutas-ordenó la comida al notar que Momo desconocía las bebidas modernas del menú.

-Muy bien, su orden les llegaré dentro de unos 20 minutos -se retiró después la joven camarera con amabilidad dejando a solas a la joven pareja.

-Parece que estás muy familiarizado en esto, Hitsugaya-kun -comentó Momo casualmente.

-Aprendí a adaptarme un poco en este lugar, no es algo que impresiona mucho –

-Rangiku-san me habló que hay tiendas que venden increíbles atuendos, Hirako-taichou le gusta llevar las cosas que consigue aquí a su oficina -sonrió recordando haber visto los extraños objetos modernos de su capitán.

-No me lo recuerdes mucho -gruñó levemente el peli blanco al recordar al actual capitán de la Quinta División, razón desconocida era que no le agradaba.

-Aquí tienen su orden -apareció la camarera con la orden pedida y depositó con cuidado en la mesa a sus respectivos clientes.

-Muchas gracias -agradeció Momo con una sonrisa amable mientras Toushiro con un suave asentimiento- Que lo disfruten – los guiño como si supiera que estaban en una cita.

Un sutil rubor apareció en el rostro de Toushiro en cambio Momo parpadeó sin haber comprendido el gesto.

-¿Qué fue eso? -cuestionó curiosa.

-N-nada -le respondió rápidamente- Mejor comamos antes que se enfríe.

-De acuerdo, Hitsugaya-kun -asintió la pelicastaña olvidando el asunto de la camarera además estaba ansiosa por probar la comida.

Toushiro bebió su té con tranquilidad mientras Momo degustaba el postre que según Rangiku y Hirako era muy popular entre las adolescentes, la fruta con la crema le resultaba dulce y deliciosa justo como le gustaba además que tenía su fruta favorita, Toushiro le conocía muy bien.

Sin darse cuenta, emitió un pequeño gemido que fue escuchado por su amigo peliblanco.

-Hinamori, no hagas eso -comentó enfadado en un intento por ocultar la vergüenza que sentía.

-Uh? ¿Hacer qué? -lo miró incomprendida- ¿Estás bien, Shiro-chan? Te veo rojo –

Antes que el susodicho la sermoneara por decir ese ridículo apodo, calló de inmediato en cuanto una mano nívea hizo contacto en su frente.

-Al parecer, no tienes fiebre -pronunció Momo con alivio al comprobar la temperatura normal de su amigo.

-P-pero, ¿Pero qué tratas de hacer? –espetó rompiendo su tranquilidad a uno avergonzado sin darse cuenta que el tono rojo de sus mejillas se acrecentó.

-No tienes por qué ponerte así, Shiro-chan –comentó Momo sin comprender porqué estaba alterado ahora- Sólo trataba de ver si en verdad estabas bien.

Toushiro gruñó en respuesta, su amiga de infancia era la única que lo atrapaba con la guardia baja.

-La próxima vez avisa en lugar de hacer eso, tonta –aclaró regresando su atención a la bebida caliente, lo cual no ayudó mucho porque su rubor no ha desaparecido para su irritación.

Momo se sentía curiosa por el extraño comportamiento de su mejor amigo, claro que le resultaba adorable verlo siendo él mismo y que nada cambiaba su lado de niño mimado. Pero, ahora que lo miraba bien. No había notado cuan crecido estaba.

Claro que ella seguía superándolo en estatura y eso no había cambiado nada entre ellos, pero lo que más le impresionaba era cuanto había madurado durante todos estos años hasta tal punto que, uno no lo tomaría como un niño al verlo cargar toda responsabilidad como el Capitán de la Décima División del Gotei 13.

Se convirtió un hombre pese a su apariencia joven. Se había vuelto no sólo maduro sino muy fuerte, determinado también guapo.

Momo nunca lo había notado antes debido que lo había considerado como un hermanito que nunca tuvo y ha sentido la gran necesidad en estar a su lado y cuidarlo, nunca le importó lo que la gente opinaba sobre él. A diferencia del resto de la aldea, las únicas que nunca le tuvieron miedo y lo aceptaban tal como era, eran la abuela y ella.

Recordó la primera vez que lo había conocido. Toushiro era un niño solitario, sin amigos, nadie quería acercarse debido al miedo que sentían por su fría apariencia y los rumores de un gélido poder oculto en él. Momo había sentido mucho dolor verlo solo y la gente apartándose de su camino como si fuera un monstruo, así que fue la primera en acercarse a él y la primera en convertirse en su amiga.

-Oi, Hinamori –llamó el chico de cabellos blancos sacando a la susodicha de su ensoñación- Estuviste mirando perdida, ¿tengo algo en la cara?

Momo parpadeó para mirarlo, después cayó en cuenta que estuvo durante un largo rato perdida en sus recuerdos que había olvidado que estaba en la cafetería con la razón de su distracción.

-No, no es nada. Estoy bien –le respondió con torpeza para reírse nerviosamente, un hecho que su amigo no le creyó por completo. Sonrojada ante los pensamientos de estar viendo a Toushiro como un hombre y nerviosa que se diera cuenta de aquello decidió buscar la solución para cambiar de tema- Ten, aquí –tomó con su tenedor un pedazo de su crepe con melocotón y crema batida y se lo extendió para llevar a la boca de un aturdido peliblanco.

-Hinamori, ¿qué crees –sus palabras murieron en cuanto Momo metió el trozo de su postre a la boca de Toushiro, quien se obligó a callarse y masticarlo con lentitud para luego tragarse.

-¿Qué tal está? –preguntó la pelicastaña expectante.

-Está dulce para mi gusto pero la crema lo hace ligero –comentó para luego mirarla- Me puedes decir a qué se debió eso –le cuestionó con la ceja enarcada- Hinamori, ¿me estás escuchando? –nuevamente la pelicastaña lo estaba mirando fijamente.

-Shiro-chan, tienes algo en la cara –señaló a donde estaba un pedazo de crema en el rostro del aludido- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Puedo hacerlo solo –espetó llevando la servilleta para limpiarse- ¿Ya está?

-No –negó esbozando una sonrisa divertida- Sigue ahí.

-Rayos –masculló molesto por su torpeza además que su orgullo estaba siendo afectado por una tonta mancha en su rostro. Detuvo su acción al sentir nuevamente el tacto cálido y suave de su amiga justo cerca de sus labios, agrandó los ojos de inmediato y luego vio que la pelicastaña tenía en su dedo índice la pequeña porción de crema que antes lo estuvo molestando para llevarlo a sus labios.

Toushiro no pudo evitar sentir que su rostro se pusiera rojo encendido como luces de navidad ante ese gesto inocentemente atrevido de Momo incluso podía jurar que salían humos por los oídos.

-Jejeje, Shiro-chan te ves tan adorable –rió animadamente admirando el rostro avergonzado de su amigo de infancia se veía irresistiblemente entrañable.

-¡Deja de reírte, Momo! –ordenó tratando de recuperar su compostura y borrar el rastro de vergüenza sin tener mucho éxito, ambos estaban atrapados en su propio mundo que ignoraron por completo el entorno y las personas que los miraban. Además de cierta persona particular que tan sólo se dignaba en mirarlos silenciosamente ignorando a su corazón estrujándose.

Después de terminar sus meriendas, Toushiro pagó la comida de ambos haciendo caso omiso a la réplica de Momo que ella debía pagar su parte, sin tener mucho éxito y resignada tuvo que aceptarlo. Ambos dispusieron en salir de la cafetería y continuar el recorrido.

-Hey, Toushiro -llamó.

Toushiro encaró a la persona que llamó su nombre. Se trataba del grupo de amigos de la hermana de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Que mal momento.

Esperaba que no hayan sido testigos de la escena que compartió con Momo, habría sido vergonzoso.

No es que no les agradaba, eran grandes chicos pero él jamás los entendería. Era mayor de edad a pesar que aún tenga apariencia de niño.

La hermana de Kurosaki lo único que llamó su atención era que tenía poderes espirituales suficientes para ver a los hollows y Shinigami's pero no tan fuertes como su hermano, solamente eso. Resultó ser un poco agradable su compañía pero cuando tuvo la osadía de tratarlo como "niño", toda su buena opinión de ella se esfumó tras resultar ser igual de insolente e impertinente que su hermano. No le extrañaba que fueran familia.

Mejor para su paciencia es mantenerse alejado de la familia de su ex capitán. Por su bien.

Lo que más le desagradaba al punto de verlo irritante fue insinuar que esa chica y él eran novios. ¿Novio? De esa insolente…jamás. A la única persona que le importaba y que la protegería con su propia vida es a Momo Hinamori, nadie más.

La hermana de Kurosaki sólo en sus breves encuentros se aseguró que nada le pasaría, siendo la hermana del Shinigami sustituto que ayudó mucho a la Sociedad de Almas, le debía mucho aunque nunca lo iba a admitir.

Para él, esa chica solamente era una conocida. Nada más que eso. Era una humana que no debía estar involucrada en asuntos relacionados con el más allá.

Era la hermana de Kurosaki Ichigo, el Shingami Sustituto.

Suspiró internamente, haría un breve saludo para ahorrarse cualquier vergüenza.

-Aa -saludó con un asentimiento.

-Shiro-chan, salúdalos un poco mejor -se escuchó a Momo regañarlo con suavidad.

Sintió su ceja temblar ante la mención de su vergonzoso sobrenombre.

-Hinamori, no me llames así -masculló molesto que lo llamara con ese apodo en frente de los presentes. Que bien, su dignidad se fue por la ventana.

-¿Cómo te llamas, guapa? –vio a uno de los chicos acercarse a Hinamori mostrando interés. Toushiro no tardó en fulminarlo con su gélida mirada, cómo se atrevía.

-Soy Momo Hinamori conozco a Shiro digo Hitsugaya-kun desde que somos niños -se presentó la pelicastaña pronunciando una voz suave y dulce asemejado a un melocotón dulce que los dejó embobados al grupo de amigos. Toushiro suspiró molesto, su amiga como siempre era muy densa del número de admiradores que tenía y parece que se ganó fácilmente otro grupo.

-Ellos son los amigos de la hermana de Kurosaki Ichigo que los conocí aquí -les presentó Toushiro a su amiga, quien asintió en respuesta. Completamente ajeno de la mirada de la pelinegra al no referirla por su nombre.

-Es Karin Kurosaki –la voz demandante y tajante de la pelinegra provocó que cada presente se voltearan a verla.

Toushiro frunció levemente el ceño sin siquiera comprender de su reacción, Karin le devolvía la mirada reflejando la furia para esconder el escozor de su pecho.

-De acuerdo, Kurosaki -se corrigió con indiferencia- Fue un gusto en verlos a todos, pero Hinamori y yo necesitamos…

-Bien, fue un gusto en verte a ti y a Hinamori-san. Nosotros ya nos íbamos, no queremos arruinar su _cita_ –Karin lo interrumpió entre dientes sin molestarse en ocultar su contrariedad y después se retiró con pasos lentos y firmes sin voltearse a mirar a sus amigos, quienes estaban extrañados por su reciente cambio de actitud. No podía evitar sentirse adolorida por aquella fría indiferencia de su parte.

-Karin, espera –la llamó pero ésta hizo caso omiso y tan sólo se fue.

-¿Sucede algo con ella? –cuestionó Toushiro completamente ajeno a la razón del enfado de la pelinegra.

-Ni idea, pensé que estaría más feliz de verte a ti que todos nosotros –le respondió uno de los chicos en la misma circunstancia que Toushiro, después de todo Karin nunca demostraba otra clase de emoción más que su pasión por el deporte.

- _¿Ella? ¿Feliz de verme? No lo creo…sería feliz si me fastidiara otra vez "que soy un niño"_ –pensó el peliblanco para sí, suspirando con molestia. Nunca iba a entender a los Kurosaki.

-En fin, fue un gusto en verte otra vez Toushiro –

-Espero que para la próxima juegues otro partido con nosotros –

-Eso haré –asintió Toushiro despidiéndose del grupo de amigos.

-Disfruta de tu cita –uno le regaló una sonrisa de cómplice provocando que el capitán lo mirara fastidiado pero no tuvo la oportunidad en replicarlo porque se fue junto con los demás.

-Vamos , Hinamori –tras pronunciar aquello emprendió el recorrido seguido de su amiga.

…

El paseo continuó en silencio, algo que extrañó mucho a Toushiro. Su amiga siempre comentaba cada vez que algo llamaba su interés, estuvo callada desde que se reencontró con la hermana de Kurosaki y su grupo de amigos.

-Hinamori –la llamó deteniéndose a mirarla, para su sorpresa la susodicha estaba cabizbaja. Eso lo preocupó- ¿Sucede algo? –

La aludida levantó la mirada algo perdida, pero luego le sonrió al peli blanco.

-No es nada, Hitsugaya-kun. Mejor continuemos con nuestro recorrido -hizo un ademán de seguir pero Toushiro tomó su brazo con suavidad.

-Hinamori, no me mientas. Algo te molesta, dime qué es -Toushiro no se dejó convencer por esa sonrisa, se veía forzada además que evitaba mirarlo a los ojos y eso significaba una cosa, Momo le ocultaba algo.

La chica suspiró, era claro que no podía esconder cosas de su amigo.

-Hitsugaya-kun, esa chica… -

-Te refieres a Kurosaki -cuestionó enarcando su ceja- ¿Qué sucede con ella?

-Parecía que le gustabas -a pesar de no conocerla bien, desde que vio cómo le miraba a Toushiro y su reacción al retirarse pudo darse cuenta que ella estaba interesada con él.

Toushiro la miró en silencio como si tratara de procesar lo que acaba de oír.

-¿Q-Qué? –

-Que ella está interesada en ti -repitió alzando su voz.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –

-En serio que no lo haz notado -cuestionó esta vez curiosa.

Toushiro dio un largo suspiro para tranquilizarse.

-La verdad no. ¿Y eso te molesta por alguna razón? – La miró a los ojos.

Esa pregunta la tomó con la guardia baja, sin darse cuenta sus mejillas se tornaron rojas cuando sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los turquesas de su amigo. No se había dado cuenta lo hermosos que eran esos pares de orbes de tonos exóticos, tan similares a los cristales de hielo o un océano helado.

Bajó la mirada para evitar que Toushiro percibiera los sentimientos que trataba de ocultarlos.

Desde que vio a la hermana de KurosakiIchigo, sintió una extraña oleada de sentimientos que nunca antes lo había experimentado.

Eran celos.

Pero, ¿por qué sentiría celos? Toushiro lo había visto desde niños como un hermanito que nunca tuvo… ¿por qué ahora se siente algo diferente en él? ¿Algo cambió entre ellos? Su relación de amistad volvió a reestablecer desde que finalizó la batalla contra los Arrancar, con el pasar de los meses Momo finalmente superó el asunto de Aizen gracias al apoyo de Rangiku, Toushiro y también su nuevo capitán Shinji Hirako.

Aún no estaba segura qué es lo que sentía por Toushiro. Él siempre se preocupó por su bienestar y siempre la protegía incluso la había perdonado por haberle acusado de la "muerte" de su ex capitán. Momo desde ese momento siempre se había dicho que no merecía a un amigo tan leal como Toushiro.

Su presencia llegó a calmar el dolor de su alma, su compañía la confortaba sin importar lo frío que era su aura y cada vez que lo veía no podía evitar sonreír de felicidad.

" _Siento en tu corazón que lo amas…pero no te diste cuenta hasta ahora"_

La voz cálida de Tobiume hizo eco en sus más profundos pensamientos.

Acaso…acaso… ¿amaba a Toushiro?

Con Aizen lo único que sintió fue una gran admiración y juró lealtad desde que se unió al Escuadrón Cinco, pero le dolió mucho que la haya manipulado como un peón en su malvado plan incluso que haya tenido la intención en acabar con su vida. Toda esa amabilidad, su sonrisa cálida y aquellas palabras alentadoras no eran nada más que una ilusión que la alimentó hasta tal punto que la cegó. Todo su mundo se desmoronó al caer en cuenta que nunca fue alguien bueno como lo había creído.

Toushiro ha sido fiel con ella. Siempre estuvo a su lado, a pesar que no lo haya expresado mucho estuvo alentándola, apoyándola, cuidándola y protegiéndola.

Era alguien llegó a considerarse muy valioso para su corazón.

 _Me gusta…me gusta mucho él_

 _¿Es por esto que me sentí así cuando esa chica miraba a Hitsugaya-kun?_

Toushiro seguía mirándola expectante con su habitual fría tranquilidad pero reflejando toda su preocupación genuina en sus ojos turquesa.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro para quitar toda tensión, tenía que ser honesta también necesitaba respuestas.

-B-bueno, verás…la manera que esa chica te estaba mirando…-pausó para tragarse los nervios- Era como si esperaba que dijeras algo que quería escuchar…-era cierto, a pesar que no hubo un intercambio de palabras en el momento en que Karin y Toushiro cruzaron sus miradas, los oscuros ojos de la primera mencionada estaban teñidos de esperanza entremezclada con ansiedad para luego tornarse a decepción profunda acompañado de tristeza- Quizás…por eso parecía molesta…

-Hinamori te pregunté sobre ti no sobre Kurosaki –intervino Toushiro con un leve ceño fruncido- Oye, si de algo te preocupa mucho…sobre Kurosaki y yo no somos nada más que conocidos –declaró un poco molesto que hasta su mejor amiga tome importancia en nimiedades como esa, fue suficiente haber tenido que lidiar con Matsumoto y la familia Kurosaki- Aunque sepa de su interés por mí sea si me hubiera dicho o no, no cambiará nada…

La chica de cabellos castaños lo miró entre emocionada y vacilante.

-Entonces… ¿no te gusta ella Hitsugaya-kun? –se atrevió a preguntar con cierta incertidumbre.

-Por supuesto que no –le respondió el susodicho tras dejar escapar un suspiro largo de frustración- Además me gusta alguien más –al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, de inmediato sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas. Se maldijo por su torpeza.

Aquella aclaración capturó de inmediato la atención de Momo. Estaba aliviada de saber que Toushiro no estaba interesado en Karin, sin embargo sintió decepcionada que él le gustaba alguien más. Y estaba segura que ese alguien no era ella. Se había dado cuenta tarde de sus sentimientos por su amigo.

-¿Quién es la persona que te gusta, Hitsugaya-kun? –cuestionó con la misma sensación de ansiedad. Si no era Karin, entonces debería ser alguien más.

-N-nada –le respondió de inmediato mientras giraba su rostro para ocultar su rubor.

Eso la desconcertó. ¿Podría ser una Shinigami? Eso era imposible porque Toushiro no mostró ni una pizca de interés en otras mujeres shinigami y solamente ha estado interactuando con ella, Rangiku y su abuela en sus tiempos libres. ¿Podría ser una humana entonces? Eso cabría una posibilidad, definitivamente la hermana de Kurosaki Ichigo no era, lo dejó muy claro. ¿Quién podría ser?

-Mejor sigamos -el joven de cabellos blancos hizo ademán de reemprender su camino para cambiar de tema.

-Hitsugaya-kun -Momo no quería que se quedará así, al menos quería saber quien era la afortunada que capturó el corazón de su mejor amigo. Al menos, si no era ella iba a apoyarlo- Por favor dímelo –lo detuvo sosteniendo su mano impidiendo su huida.

-Ya te dije que no es nadie, Momo -le respondió aún sin voltearse a mirarla.

-Estás mintiendo, al menos mírame a los ojos y dímelo – le suplicó, en el fondo tenía miedo de su respuesta pero no podía soportar quedarse con la duda- Dime ¿quién es?

 _Por favor, se honesto conmigo…_

Toushiro sentía su corazón latir frenéticamente. El toque en las manos de Momo con el suyo se sentía suave que inundaba una calidez agradable, lo cual no ayudaba mucho. Toda su fría barrera se rompía de sólo tenerla cerca.

Sólo con ella se sentía así, nunca con otra es por eso que jamás estuvo interesado en Karin.

Momo seguía siendo su mejor amiga y le importaba mucho. Pensó que, esos días sin verla desde que se habían convertido en Shinigami's y fueron asignados a escuadrones diferentes, había aprendido a controlar perfectamente sus emociones pero cada vez que pasaba su tiempo con ella, le costaba acallar sus sentimientos.

Recordaba lo mucho que su ex capitán y su teniente lo molestaban respecto su relación estrecha con Momo, a pesar que no iba a admitirlo. Sólo ella era especial para él además de su abuela.

Sin embargo, siempre se había sentido inferior a comparación con Aizen. Quien en aquel entonces era el capitán del quinto escuadrón además era quien Momo lo admiraba mucho.

Por mucho que había trabajado duro para convertirse en Shinigami y entrenar hasta desarrollar su bankai para convertirlo en capitán, Hinamori siempre lo vería como un hermano nada más.

Sabiendo que sus sentimientos nunca serían correspondidos, juró que protegería a su amiga de cualquier peligro aún sabiendo que Momo sabía defenderse.

Después de enterarse del lado oscuro y verdadero de Aizen, sintió mucha furia por todo el daño que hizo especialmente a Hinamori, que fue la más afectada. Todavía recordó la batalla que tuvieron contra los Arrancar, en el momento en que vio a Aizen no había dudado en clavar su espada en el pecho para hacerle sentir todo el dolor que le causó a su amiga. Sin embargo, Aizen nuevamente lo tomó con la guardia baja y en su lugar, apuñaló a la persona más importante de su vida.

Cegado por el dolor entremezclado con furia intensa se lanzó precipitadamente contra su enemigo siendo fácilmente derrotado junto con los demás como la otra vez, Hitsugaya tras aquel acontecimiento pudo caer en cuenta que aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse a futuras batallas que podrían ser aún más duras y desafiantes que antes.

Dejó que su odio por Aizen lo cegara y no pudo proteger a su amiga. Es por esto que decidió seguir entrenando para mejorar su bankai y estar más preparado.

A pesar que era uno de los más fuertes capitanes del Gotei 13, le faltaba mucho para madurar.

Hinamori lo había perdonado, él sentía que no lo merecía por haberle fallado. Pero ella siempre era así. Leal, de buen corazón, de inocencia tan pura sin una pizca de maldad en su ser.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

La exigencia de su amiga por obtener una respuesta lo había acorralado. Por primera vez, el niño genio no sabía qué hacer ahora.

¿Debería decirle lo que tanto tiempo lo ha tenido oculto arriesgando la amistad que habían recuperado? ¿O negarlo y mantener las cosas en su curso como siempre lo fue?

Los ojos castaños de Momo estaban llenos de súplica y ansiedad, como si…como si…temiera que su respuesta no fuera lo que esperaba escuchar.

Toushiro a pesar de su inflexible mirada solemne el brillo en sus orbes delataban incertidumbre y temor.

Ambos se mantuvieron intercambiando miradas silenciosamente sin siquiera voltearse para admirar el hermoso entorno que los rodeaba, el terciopelo negro cubriendo el cielo adornado de un número infinito de estrellas junto a la pequeña playa a donde reflejaba la belleza del paisaje nocturno.

-Hinamori…yo –comenzó con incertidumbre, tragó saliva para formular las siguientes palabras que expresaría.

-Hitsugaya-kun…-

-Hinamori, quiero decirte algo que hace mucho tiempo quería decírtelo pero no encontraba la ocasión…-respiró hondo, era ahora o nunca. Sería mucho más sencillo para él si la dueña de sus pensamientos no estuviera mirándolo con esos hermosos ojos brillantes llenos de inocencia como lo está haciendo ahora mismo, a contra de su voluntad un intenso calor infundió en sus mejillas- Yo…

-Oh, Dios Hitsugaya-kun! ¡Estás rojo! –exclamó Momo alarmada.

-No es nada –le dijo pero su amiga no parecía escucharlo.

-Debes tener fiebre ahora –

-Hinamori –la llamó pero la susodicha ahora mismo tenía oídos sordos.

-Pero es extraño hoy no hizo mucho calor –

-¡Hinamori! –

-Deberíamos volver con Rangiku-san para que te tra-

-¡Momo! –gritó llamándola por su nombre por primera vez, la aludida se exaltó.

-¿Hitsugaya-kun? –

-¿Quieres parar por un momento? estoy tratando de decirte lo mucho que me gustas desde hace tiempo y tú tan sólo me estás volviendo loco –expresó exasperado- No sé si lo haces a propósito conmigo, pero ahora tan sólo quédate en silencio y escúchame.

Momo lo miró con los ojos abiertos por la perplejidad. ¿Acaba de escucharlo bien? ¿O su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada?

-Momo, ¿me estás escuchando? –Toushiro gruñó molesto, debería hacer algo para conseguir la atención de la pelioscura y claro que lo iba a hacer. Cortó la distancia existente con ella, quien parecía estar fuera de sí. Tan sólo acercó su rostro con el de la chica durazno y en tan pocos segundos sin poder aguantarlo más, la besó.

Momo abrió ampliamente los ojos ante la inesperada acción de Toushiro. Sus labios eran fríos y finos pero se sentía muy agradable con los suyos. Inconscientemente cerró los ojos lentamente y rodeó con sus brazos delicados el cuello del peli blanco.

Hitsugaya no estuvo seguro de su impulso, lo había hecho sin pensar. Pero sentir a Momo rodear su cuello con sus delicados brazos y oírla suspirar, decidió profundizar el beso.

El tímido roce de sus labios se tornó poco a poco seguro y más apasionado. Ambos se sintieron a gusto por el contacto que quisieron que este momento durara un poco más.

Cuando el aire comenzó a escasear se vieron obligados en separarse a regañadientes.

-Momo -pronunció Toushiro con suavidad, depositó su frente con el de la pelioscura.

-Toushiro -llamó por primera vez por su nombre en lugar de su apodo o su apellido, esto sorprendió al susodicho- Tú…me amas.

\- Por supuesto que sí, tonta – rió con suavidad.

-Desde…desde cuándo –se atrevió a preguntar la pelioscura.

Toushiro se quedó mirándola con intensidad para luego responderle.

-Desde siempre…-declaró ignorando el súbito calor impregnado en sus mejillas- Creo que desde antes…pero no quería decírtelo…por miedo de arruinar nuestra amistad.

-Toushiro –ante esta declaración Momo sintió conmoverse, enternecida de escuchar esas palabras venidas de su amigo quien muchos decían lo frío e inexpresivo que era. Ellos estaban equivocados porque no lo conocían a la perfección- Yo…lo siento mucho –

-¿Por qué te disculpas? –cuestionó confundido.

-Por…por no haberme dado cuenta –bajó la cabeza ocultando sus ojos- Tú estabas todo el tiempo a mi lado sin importar los errores que cometí…al principio te veía como un hermano pequeño, pero ahora…he notado lo mucho que haz crecido últimamente…de verdad, lo siento. Espero que no me odies –un ligero golpe en la cabeza la tomó con sorpresa- Auch! –miró perplejidad al peliblanco.

-Tonta, no hay necesidad que te disculpes por nimiedades como esas. Mucho menos debes sentirte así o pensar que te odio–le regañó con suavidad- No me importa que no te hayas dado cuenta antes o las equivocaciones que hiciste, todos nos equivocamos y nadie es perfecto incluso yo. Sin embargo –Toushiro levantó la barbilla de su amiga con suavidad para mirarla, Momo tenía los ojos brillosos haciéndola más hermosa para él- Momo… ¿tú me amas también? –a pesar de haberla besado, tenía que comprobar su más grande duda que albergó a lo largo de su vida. Temía que su respuesta fuera un no.

-Sí –le respondió la pelioscura abrazándolo con fuerza como si temiera que esto sea un sueño- Yo…te amo, te amo mucho Toushiro.

-Momo, no puedo respirar –jadeó, la verdad ese abrazo le tomó por sorpresa.

-Lo siento –se disculpó separándose un poco para mirarlo.

Se miraron con intensidad, disfrutando la compañía mutua y la agradable calidez del abrazo que compartían. No hubo ninguna otra palabra para expresar porque nuevamente unieron sus labios cerrando los ojos y disfrutando el contacto.

Fue un momento eterno para ellos y tan sólo se separaron para decir nuevamente.

-Te amo –

 **::·::·Fin·::·::**

* * *

 **N/A: finalmente terminé con mi primer fic de HitsuHina! Un aplauso por mi logro! Espero que les haya gustado con la segunda y última parte, he tratado de respetar las personalidades de cada uno y espero que me haya salido bien. Adoro mucho esta pareja de Bleach además de otras como Gin x Rangiku, Hyourinmaru x Tobiume y entre otros. Esperaré recibir con ansias más comentarios de los fanes de HitsuHina, escribiré más de esta pareja y trataré de publicarlos si es que no tengo problemas con la conexión.**

 **Antes de despedirme daré mis más grandes agradecimientos para los que me mandaron reviews:**

 **Jessica8701:** Qué bueno que te haya encantado mi fic! Aquí está el siguiente y el último capítulo donde HitsuHina es la protagonista, espero que te haya gustado!

 **Guest:** Sí, yo también detesto la pareja HitsuKarin por obvias razones además que Karin es muy marimacho y tosca para alguien como mi querido Toushiro-kun, desde que vi el capítulo relleno de ellos dos empecé a odiar esta pareja. Me alegra que te haya parecido hermoso mi primer fic de HitsuHina y de sólo escuchar que esta pareja triunfó tanto en el animé como en el manga me pone feliz. Claro que haré más, creo que añadiré otras parejas que me gustan. Muy pronto lo verás ;)

 **Nos vemos y a sido un gusto escribirlo. Nos veremos en el próximo fic!**

 **Underword XD**


End file.
